Nozomi Tojo
Toujou Nozomi is the student council vice-president of Otonokizaka High School and one of the nine main characters in Love Live! She is 17 years old and a third year in high school. Nozomi was born on June 9th and is a Gemini. Her theme color is purple. Nozomi's blood type is O and is 159 centimeters tall. She is voiced by Aina Kasuda. Background Although Nozomi is not from the Kansai region, she speaks in a Kansai dialect. She enjoys helping out at the local shrine. Personality Nozomi is Ayase Eri's best friend and the vice president of the school council. She often advises μ's and appears as wise. However, because of the way she punishes them (by grabbing their breasts), she often seems perverted. Despite this, she is the eldest member of μ's. Clubs and Hobbies She likes reading fortunes and finds an interest in helping the girls as much as possible. Chronology In Episode 1, Nozomi makes her first appearance with Eri when they approached Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, and Minami Kotori. Eri asks Kotori if her mother said anything about closing the school; Kotori says she didn't. Eri and Nozomi both excuse themselves to go talk to the chairwoman. Eri tells her that the student council believes they should continue club activities under the assumption that the school isn't going to close. However, the chairwoman replies that the student council should focus on improving the school life for current students. Eri tries to object, but Nozomi shushes her. The chairwoman tells Eri that she knows she means good, and the two excuse themselves. Later on, near the end of the episode, Honoka, Umi, and Kotori give Eri and Nozomi an application to form the Idol Club. However, Eri tells them that there must be at least five members in order to form a club. As the girls excuse themselves, Eri asks them why they want to form a club now. Honoka tells her that it's to save the school, and that school idols are really popular at the moment. Eri then tells them that even if they do get at least five members, she won't accept the application form, because she says club activities aren't supposed to be used to get prospective students. While they leave the school outside, Nozomi overheard what the girls were saying, and tells Eri that she wishes she could tell someone she knows that she understands how Honoka feels. Eri tells her that she says a little too much, to which Nozomi replies that it's the vice president's job to do that. Later, the audience sees Nozomi watching Honoka on the rooftop. That is until Honoka hears someone singing and playing the piano. Honoka follows the music and discovers Nishikino Maki playing Aishiteru Banzai! Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Gallery Toujou Nozomi2.jpg Toujou Nozomi3.jpg nozomi1.png nozomi2.png nozomi3.png Toujou Nozomi1.jpg Nozomi1.jpg Ep02 00085.png Ep05 00063.png Ep05 00220.png Ep07 00118.png Ep07 00126.png Ep07 00125.png Ep07 00136.png Ep07 00137.png Ep07 00144.png Ep07 00112.png Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol